xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hannibal's Revenge
"Hannibal's Revenge" is the fiftieth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was written by Steve Cuden and directed by Stephen Sandoval. It originally aired in the United States on May 6, 2006. __TOC__ Overview Kimiko uses her PDA, the Mind Reader Conch, Changing Chopsticks and the Eye of Dashi to connect herself to a satellite so that she can read the world's thoughts. Hannibal Bean spies on her and acquires secret information about Chase's weakness by the Heylin Eclipse. Wuya teams up with Hannibal to destroy Chase and steal all the Shen Gong Wu. Synopsis The Heylin Eclipse is hanging in the sky. Kimiko defeats Raimundo, Omi and Clay at the same time. She reveals that she used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink the Mind Reader Conch and connect it to her PDA, with that combo, she could read their thoughts before they made their moves. Master Fung's very impressed by this and points out that this may bode well for Kimiko when it comes time to pick an official team leader. Later, Kimiko uses exactly the same combination except with the Eye Of Dashi connected too, she can digitize herself and connect herself to a satellite, giving her the ability to read the minds of everyone in the world. She tests it out on the others and sees their thoughts: Dojo had too many cookies; Clay is juggling pigs; Omi is envisioning himself holding the weight of the world; and Raimundo is winning a soccer game. However, the others notice and give her grief; also Clay adds that juggling livestock is harder than it looks. Later, Kimiko tests out her device on all evil-doers: Wuya is admiring herself in the mirror, annoying Chase Young; Jack Spicer has created "impenetrable" bubble-bots, though he hurts his toe with an anvil testing the bubble; Hannibal Roy Bean is snuggling beneath the Ying-Ying Bird, saying there is nothing quite as nice as warm bottom feathers. As she breaks the connection, Kimiko comments on her disgust with the last one. Then, Dojo runs up to say that a new Shen Gong Wu reveals itself, but Kimiko already knows that it's the Ants in the Pants. However, Dojo is too ill (from eating too many cookies) to fly, so they take the Silver Manta Ray. Jack arrives with the other warriors. Jack's new and improved bubble-bots cause Jack to lose the Ants in the Pants to the monks, because they fired inside the bubbles, which ricocheted around until self-destruct. While Wuya and Chase grumble, Hannibal becomes suspicious of how efficient the monks have become. He dispatches the Ying-Yang Bird to spy on the Warriors. The Ying-Ying Bird sees Kimiko use her mind-reading abilities, both see that Chase has called a meeting with his cats explaining that the Heylin Eclipse will severely weaken him, and that they will go in a deep sleep. Kimiko and the others try to use this to their advantage to take back some Wu from Chase. Unfortunately, Jack has arrived with a wing of bubble-bots to take them on. While the Warriors are preoccupied, Hannibal shows what the Ying-Yang Bird saw to Wuya. "So, the mighty Chase Young has a chink in his armor?" Wuya slyly says. Both agree to gang up on Chase. As Jack is left in disgrace with his bubble-bots torn to pieces, and Kimiko sees Chase is getting attacked. Hannibal throws him into a statue, Wuya kicks him on the ground, and Hannibal tries a finishing blow, but Chase holds it back with all his might and gets lucky, narrowly escaping. Hannibal and Wuya steal the Eagle Scope and the Wushan Geyser. Kimiko despairs about her absolute mistake, which Omi does not hesitate to rub in. Master Fung comments that Hannibal and Wuya together might mean the end of the world, and Raimundo says, "Where have I seen that before? Oh yeah. Previously, on Xiaolin Showdown," breaking the fourth wall. Raimundo comes up with an idea: since they can't let Chase or Hannibal to beat the other, they have to make sure Jack is the one who wins. So they go to Jack's Lair, which Jack was trapped inside a protective bubble. They said they surrender and that they are no match for Jack. Omi persuades Jack to use his tiger-powers to break through the bubble. Jack punches the bubble, only to hurt his hand, then Clay uses the Fist of Tebigong, and taps the bubble shattering it, making Jack think he did it. Raimundo then shows him a video showing Omi, Kimiko and Clay pretending to be Hannibal, Chase and Wuya, saying how powerful Jack is. With that the Warriors go for the Cannon Blaster. Kimiko says she cannot find Jack, either he's out of range for her PDA, or he's not thinking altogether. Then Hannibal, Wuya and Chase appear and start taunting each other, (Hannibal says, "I see you brought your kittens to do your fighting" and Chase replies "And I see you brought my housekeeper to do yours") when Jack arrives. Kimiko says they'll jump in when Jack needs their help, and when all the bubble-bots were destroyed (like two seconds later), they jump in. Raimundo used the Golden Finger to stop Hannibal, Chase and Wuya all attacking Jack at once. Kimiko uses the Ruby Of Ramses to lift him up so Chase and Wuya bump against each other. Omi uses the Ants in the Pants to stop Wuya punching Jack. Chase throws Jack a huge boulder; Clay uses the Kuzusu Atom to vaporize the boulder. Hannibal uses the Shroud of Shadows to attack Jack, Chase kicks him towards the Warriors. Omi attempts to wake him up with the Orb Of Tornami but nothing, as he was "cocked" cold. So Kimiko uses the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman to transform herself into Jack (but only temporarily). She flies using Jack's Heli-Bot. Chase gets pinned by Wuya, but he escapes using the Serpent's Tail. Then Hannibal, Chase and Kimiko all touch the Cannon Blaster. A Xiaolin Showdown Trio is called, with the Mind Reader Conch, Moby Morpher and Serpent's Tail being wagered, and the game is "Last to drop wins." Once the playing field is set, Hannibal and Chase start kicking Kimiko around, but she uses the Mind Reader Conch on Chase and broadcasts his thoughts to Hannibal, saying, "I locked away that foolish vegetable once, I can do it again." Hannibal replies: "You crossed the wrong bean, when you crossed Hannibal Roy Bean!" Kimiko narrowly survives an onslaught of rocks made by Chase and Hannibal, and uses the Mind Reader Conch on Hannibal, saying: "That Chase has girly hair, a real warrior shaves his head, like me." Chase replies: "Hah. You could pour fertilizer on that head and nothing would grow!" Enraged, Hannibal uses the Moby Morpher to grow two extra arms and then Chase and Hannibal go in a big fight. They collide with their fists, emitting black electricity (most likely Heylin power). They are evenly matched, causing each of them to be repelled backwards into some rock, but when both grab onto the same pillar, Kimiko starts kicking the pillar down, causing both to fall. After a big evil farewell, Hannibal flies off, and Chase approaches Kimiko and comments to her (as Jack) that he's not so easily fooled. He smells her and says, "By the way, love the perfume," hinting that he knew it was really Kimiko, but merely walks away afterwards. Wuya then compliments Kimiko and gets sent off. As Wuya walks off, Kimiko then runs to the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman and reverses her disguise. After that, Jack wakes up and the Warriors congratulate him on the impressive defeat. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Ants in the Pants is a Shen Gong Wu that when used, unleashes a colony of ants that attack the opponent(s). While the colony is large, it seems to have a limit. It is one of three Shen Gong Wu that release insects and one of four Shen Gong Wu that regard insects. It was on top of a snowy mountain. }} The Cannon Blaster is a Shen Gong Wu that turns the user into a cannonball and launches them in any direction. It can turn multiple people as well as animals into cannonballs. It was on a large cliff column. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Last to Fall References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown